The Sharp-Dressed Man
by Kit2000
Summary: Well-combed, elegantly dressed, he was looking for love. He knew that every girl was crazy about a sharp-dressed man, but today he wanted to impress the only woman he had done all of this for. A sequel to "Let Me Go" and a prequel to "His Venus".


**A/N hello everyone! It's me, Kit2000 apart from my twin by the spirit Anna. I really don't know why I wrote it myself, but well, I did ^^; But I am grateful to my sis for helping me with advice during the process of writing. **

**Well, today (May, 15) is my Birthday, and I want to greet me with it hahahah, but if to be honest, I wanted to share my special day with you, guys. So, I decided to write something and post it on my Birthday ^_^ I hope you will like this story. **

**This is the promised continuation to "Let Me Go" I wrote about Billy and Rebecca. I truly hope that it turned out well :blush: **

**So, now…read, enjoy and don't forget to review!~**

_**And one more thing...If you aren't Billy/Rebecca supporter or you don't like our ideas for the fanfics- DON'T BOTHER TO READ and We DONT NEED TO KNOW IT!**_

**Sharp-dressed man**

Clean white shirt, new shoes…

Billy looked at his reflection in a mirror and his lips curved into a satisfying smirk.

Silk black suit, red tie…

He had never tried to look so fancy as today. He had a reason for this after all.

Golden watch, diamond ring…

It seemed he didn't miss a single thing. Of course! He had been preparing for this day for a very long time.

Another glance in the mirror…

Cufflinks, stick pin…

He was sure when he would step out, people would turn their heads at his direction.

Billy walked up to the wardrobe and took out his top leather coat. With a swift motion he put it on and straightened up, sending another glance at the mirror.

Well-combed, elegantly dressed, he was looking for love. He knew that every girl was crazy about a sharp-dressed man, but today he wanted to impress the only woman he had done all of this for.

Rebecca Chambers.

When it concerned her person, Billy would always overwhelm with determination. He loved the way she made him feel. It was a never-ending challenge in his life, and today there was the main one. And if everything turned out well, he would consider himself a winner.

Mr. William Collins grinned approvingly to himself, grabbed the keys and left his apartment in a confident step.

The engine of an exclusive sedan roared to life, as its owner turned the key of the ignition. There was no one who could dare to ruin his intentions, not even that cloudy autumn sky, that was about to start crying.

He stopped at the red light of a traffic light and looked through a side window only to see some random hot chica, who was staring at him with an alluring smile, while gripping a steering wheel of her car.

Billy just chuckled. Yes, every girl went crazy about a sharp-dressed man in an expensive auto, but no matter how hot and beautiful she may look, no one could compete with the only girl he was trying his best for.

"Sorry, sweetie, but you go in no comparison to my doll-face," Billy declared and hit the gas pedal, forcing his car to dart off with a loud roaring sound. For some reason, he was enjoying himself.

And even when the heavy droplets of rain started to ricochet on the screen, his lips were still spread in a self-satisfying smirk. Because he wouldn't let anything spoil the very day he had been dreaming about for the whole three years.

He spent those years making a fortune. He knew that it was risky, but the wish to meet Rebecca again and look straight into her hazel eyes without fearing to get arrested any minute was stronger than the threat of losing his gained freedom. And so, he started to work hard on achieving the goal. His doll-face deserved the best and he longed to give it to her, even if it would make him throw the whole world at her feet. She was worthy of that. Because she was the only one who made him feel that way. She was his main challenge and Billy was sure, that when he won it, she would give him another one, not worse than the previous stage. It was like playing a video game on an expert level, where you have almost nothing to use in order to win, but still it made you all thrilled and excited to do your best in achieving the top. And after you did, you would face the next level, a harder and more intriguing one. And that was how he felt for Rebecca. That was how she made him feel towards her.

That was why he was ready to give a kick back to any obstacle that would stand between him and the girl.

"Not even a traffic jam will ruin the day," the brunet gritted his teeth and turned off the engine. He got out of his car and shut the door, observing a long queue of autos ahead. The situation could cause a big trouble to anyone who was in hurry, but only if those persons were not Billy Coen…or William Collins.

Despite being dressed in an expensive suite, the man pressed a button on his car keys, setting an alarm on, and headed forward on foot, ignoring the rain and the way it was ruining his hairstyle.

He had no right to be late. The day was too important to let some traffic jam spoil everything. He would make it in time. He was sure.

**OooooO**

When the clock showed 2 pm, Rebecca got really anxious. Claire and Jill were by her side, trying to soothe her, but no matter how reasonable their words sounded, Chamber was on the edge of crying, but not from distress and sadness, but from anger and irritation.

"How dares he! Is it one of his jokes? Then it doesn't look funny to me at all!"

"Maybe he got caught in the rain? Look how terrible the weather is. I am sure that it must be the case why he is late," Claire uttered, looking through a huge window, where a real storm was playing with trees and grass.

"Besides, he doesn't seem to be a kind of a person who would ignore his own wedding," Jill pointed out, gripping a little bouquet in her gloved hands. She felt sorry for Rebecca, but also she knew that her soon-to-be-husband wasn't a liar. His eyes proved that to her when they first met. It was the day when Rebecca told her friends that she had finally found her destined man.

Meanwhile Chris was dialing Billy's number, but his cell-phone didn't answer.

"Maybe it was not a good idea to let him come to the ceremony by himself?" Leon asked, looking at Redfield's concerned face.

"Yes, but he insisted on it. He said that he wanted to impress Rebecca and that's why he refused to take our help. The worst thing is that he doesn't pick up the phone," Chris clenched his mobile phone before pressing the red button.

"So, what do we do? Maybe he got in an accident. The weather is freaking terrible," Kennedy glanced at the window and sighed. "I suggest going to search for him".

And Leon was about to proceed fulfilling his intentions, when a heavy door of the church had been opened loudly.

Everyone turned to face the newcomer in excitement. Only Rebecca was shocked to see her groom standing in the door way absolutely soaking wet. Her eyes widened in disbelief and joy. He didn't leave her after all. During those endless minutes of waiting, lots of bad thoughts had been crossing her smart head, but now she was relieved to see that her man was there for her.

A loud sound of thunder echoed in the church, but Billy didn't even flinch. His breathing was heavy because of walking fast and he still didn't look up at the people who were waiting for his arrival. Instead of that he let go of the door and let it close with a thud. The next moment he shook out his head and combed his wet hair with his fingers as if it wasn't a big deal. He looked like a man who had everything under control, and his confident mood delivered to his bride and guests. In an assured step he walked up to Rebecca and stood beside her, sending her a light handsome smile.

"I am glad to see you are still here," he commented, looking down at her blushed face.

"I was about to leave. It's a shame to make a girl wait for her groom by the altar," Rebecca answered through gritted teeth. She was beyond irritated and she even wanted to give him a good lesson by leaving for real, but his next actions confused her and distracted from her thoughts of sweet revenge.

Billy took off his leather coat and threw it in Leon's arms, to the latter's great astonishment.

"I can't let my wife get wet, when I will be kissing her after saying the vows of love and loyalty," the brunet explained his confused bride his strange behavior. "And you look gorgeous, doll-face".

She indeed looked stunning. Jill and Claire helped her to choose the right wedding-gown and now Rebecca felt like a princess. She had never worn anything that fancy in her life before and it was a pleasant experience. Her hair was taken in an elegant high hairstyle, while a white transparent veil was covering half-of her pretty face from Billy's eyes.

She was touched by his words. He cared about her so deeply. She didn't know the details of his delay, and for some reason she felt like she didn't want to bother about it right now. He was there, beside her and that was what mattered the most. All her fears faded away the moment he crossed the threshold of the church. Yes, she was angry with him for making her wait and worry, but then she relaxed. She sensed his strong spirit and determination. He tried to look cool and careless, but she knew that it must have been something serious and sudden that didn't let him come in time.

The ceremony went smoothly and solemnly. The vows of love had been said and the kiss had been gladly shared. Billy had quite a joy, throwing the thin veil away from his beauty's face only to look into her impressive hazel eyes.

Challenge…

That was what he felt the moment their gazes crossed. Hers was inspired and light, it was filled with tenderness and something long-awaited. His was determinate, even desperate. He had faced another challenge she had just thrown at his face.

To make her look at him like that always…

Oh yes, he would make sure he would do it. It was his goal now - to make her the happiest woman, who would look only at him with those breathtaking eyes for the rest of their lives.

She was his light among betrayal hopes, she was his salvation in the cruel world. And nothing could do them apart from now on, after their bond had been tied with wedlock.

Billy destroyed the little distance between their faces in a blink of an eye and crashed his lips eagerly against her soft pink ones. Rebecca was surprised by the emphasis he put into their first wedding kiss, but she didn't show any complain and closed her eyes blissfully in return. Billy was a man of deeds, and if he decided to give her a prevailing kiss in front of everyone, then he had his reasons for that. She had already learnt to understand his personality that far.

The rest of the day flew by like a haze: the rest of the ceremony, the banquet in a luxury restaurant, the ride to Billy's apartment… Rebecca was like charmed when her dear husband carried her bridal-style into their new home, which met them with a special atmosphere the girl couldn't find a right word to describe. There were so many things that had happened that day, that it made her head dizzy, but also she felt excited since the moment when Billy and she could stay in privacy had finally come.

The bride of the day swirled in his arms the moment he stood her on the floor and embraced him tenderly, running her fingers through his slightly wet hair. The weather wasn't merry to give its blessing to the couple's wedding that day, but it still couldn't prevent them to tie their lives with holy bonds of wedlock. Yet…it gave them its wedding present—a perfect storm with a heavy rain, which gifted the newlyweds with cool fat droplets.

Billy grinned at the view of her lovely face, placing his hands around her slim waist only to press the dear girl closer to him.

"We couldn't find a better day to get married, could we?" Billy asked teasingly after hearing a loud sound of thunder.

Rebecca just smiled flirtingly in return.

"Stop complaining. It's the best day in the world!"

And to prove her words the electricity decided to shut off and leave the enthusiastic weirdos standing in the darkness.

There was a moment of silence before they both burst out into laughter.

"No really, it seems that the whole world is against me today," Collins confessed out loud in mockery. "And it all started form the traffic jam…"

"But you came to our wedding despite fighting the nature and other obstacles," the girl's sweet voice sounded somewhere close to his chin and Billy unintentionally bent his face down to look at his beloved. No, he didn't see a thing in the darkness of the room, but he didn't need his eyes right now. He could see her with all his other senses.

Hearing…

He could hear the tiny sounds of her breathing and the way her chest moved up and down slowly against his own.

Osmesis…

She smelled heavenly. The delicate scent of her perfume reminded him of sweet flowers growing on rocky mountains. The odour suited her personality so much: lovable outside and strong-willed inside.

Taction…

His hands were still resting on her slim waist, but now they gained bravery and started to roam up her back and shoulders slowly and accurately. She was so fragile and petite comparing to him. Her body felt like sensitive china in his hands. But he loved that vulnerability of hers because he knew that it was his duty from now on to protect this gentle girl from anyone and anything that would ever dare to harm her. She was his treasure, irreplaceable one, the one he would never lose to anyone. And right now he longed to taste her lips, the very lips that were once forbidden and now they became the only ones he would prefer to kiss for the rest of his life.

Taste…

He really didn't need his eyesight to find her mouth and seal it with a kiss. He would press his lips to any other spot on her adorable face and trace a path of kisses towards the main goal, till he found her divine lips and take them into a virtuous dance of his feelings.

And he did as he planned, receiving a hushed gasp of surprise, when his mouth hit her forehead and guided down her face, leaving a trace of butterfly kisses on her velvet skin before he covered her lips with his in a breathtaking kiss. The sensation was new and unexpected. It felt as if he was tasting her and enjoying himself while doing so. She could feel him smiling in a process, but she didn't complain. No matter how nervous she was about the upcoming events that would happen between them this stormy night, Rebecca was glad that Billy took the initiative in his skillful hands. She was longing to be kissed by him and he didn't make her wait for too long, as if he had read her mind and found out about her secret wishes. She had never let any other man touch her or use her as a one-night shift. She didn't even let Billy cross the forbidden line before the wedding and she was grateful to him that he didn't ask more than just a kiss from her. By doing so he showed how much he respected her. But now they were married and her head was getting dizzier and dizzier with every single kiss he was giving her.

The path to the bedroom reminded of zigzagged stumbles, illuminated with a shimmering light of a cell phone's display, which Billy had found in his pocket. The thunder was still roaring behind the window, but it couldn't ruin the special mood the two had created.

The man laid his priceless girl on a soft bed, towering above her while never stopping kissing her alluring lips. She was worth of so much more, of someone better than him, but she had said 'yes' to his proposal and now she was his legal spouse. What good deed had he ever done in his life to get such great reward?

When she felt his lips curving into a chuckle, Rebecca broke the kiss unwillingly, capturing his face between her palms.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked, smiling herself.

"Do you have any regrets about marrying someone who is 8 years older and who carries a dark past on his shoulders?"

Of course, it was not the best idea by bringing up that theme at their special night together, but Billy couldn't hold his tongue. The deepest doubts that had been worrying him for a long time decided to slip out before he could even think.

"No. Do you?" her melodic voice sounded playfully and he remembered the day their paths had crossed for the very first time. She still was the same Rebecca he had met 3 years ago.

"_It seems you need a bodyguard from now on"._

"_No. Do you?" _

Oh, how he loved her! It seemed that she would never stop impressing and surprising him!

"Heh,…than I have to chase your sharp-dressed hubby away," he uttered suddenly and sat on his knees, having Rebecca trapped between his legs.

His words confused the bride to no limits and she lifted her upper body a little, supporting her weight on her elbows.

"It seems I have married one sharp-tongued man instead. What are you talking about anyway?" her voice sounded annoyed, but what irritated her the most was the fact that she couldn't see anything in the darkness.

And as if the sky had heard her wish, the clouds flew further and opened the moon, letting it spread its dim-light on Earth and Billy's silhouette. Rebecca's eyes widened in confusion when she saw him removing something from his fingers and putting that something away on the nearest bedside-table.

"Wh-what are you doing?" the girl asked perplexingly, watching the whole process carefully.

"I may be someone named William Collins now, but tonight I want to touch and feel you as Billy Coen," and he sent her a smug smirk. "I won't let some false guy lay a finger on you, doll-face".

Rebecca just rolled her eyes. Men were so strange sometimes. Her husband was jealous of himself for being married to her. It was the most absurd declaration she had ever heard in her life.

"So, you decided to chase Mr. Collins away from our bedroom by removing those silicon fingerprints, which hide your true identity?" Rebecca asked in disbelief, trying her best to hold back a laugh.

"Think what you want, sweetie, but it means a lot to me." He stated firmly as a matter of fact. "Tonight I will love you as Billy Coen and caress you all over, leaving my own fingerprints on your skin".

"Stop saying such embarrassing things!" the girl exclaimed and blushed madly, averting her face from him, but then she added in a whisper "But I would like to have it not any other way".

"And you will," his warm breath fanned her cheek, as he bent down and embraced her by the shoulders, forcing them both to fall backward on the soft sheets of the bed. "I love you, Rebecca".

Just three simple words, but they broke out real fireworks in her heart, which raced twice faster. Rebecca turned her head to look at his manly face and was met by his soft smile and caring gaze. She was sure that there was no other in this world who had ever seen him like that. He was giving those warm emotions to her only and that fact inspired her to act bolder. Her small hand lay on his smoothly-shaved cheek and caressed it with her thumb. She reached forward a little to leave a chaste kiss on his smiling lips only to lay her head back on a pillow and return his smile with the words:

"I love you too, Billy, and it doesn't matter to me what name you have now. I love you for who you are, not for what you are".

Gazes were returned, kisses were answered, feelings were opened and light and careful touches became more courageous and demanding. Soon the pieces of clothes were lying long forgotten on the floor, as the two persons were sharing their first night together on their nuptial bed. Behind the window the storm started to blow itself out, clearing the night sky up. Soon a harmless day's morning would come and bring new hopes and dreams.

And new challenges…

As the first sun rays sneaked into the room through the windows and concentrated on the girl's creamy skin, Billy couldn't but smile dreamily. He remembered each centimeter of that skin, which he had been eagerly exploring during the night. He remembered his hands trembling in trepidation while he was taking off the luxury wedding gown from his wife, revealing once forbidden parts of her body and showering them with light kisses, while enjoying the pleasant panting sounds she emitted. He loved the way she smelled, he loved the way her skin tasted. When she was whispering his name in that hushed voice of hers, Billy thought he would go insane. It was a true melody to his ears. He loved to kiss her. The sensation she made him feel were beyond understanding. That night he made sure to cover every centimeter of her alluring body with his kisses. He was so overwhelmingly happy to be her man and belong to her, while his possessive and rebellious part was singing the anthem of victory about how lucky he was to be the only man she had ever belonged to. And he would always be that man. He would do anything to make it be like this forever, even if he would have to stop the sky from falling.

He was watching her sleeping form with a smile, supporting his upper body on his elbow as his head lay on his palm. The sunrays were playing on her uncovered knees and shoulders. It was obvious that his dear Rebecca wouldn't wake up any time soon. Her long hair was scattered on the pillow, while she was nuzzling up to his bare chest like a little child. Her warm breath was tickling him a little, but the sensation was beyond enjoyable.

Rebecca looked so beautiful and gentle, just like Sleeping Beauty. But he didn't want to wake up her with a kiss, not yet. He wanted to print this image of her in his heart and keep it there for the rest of his life.

That morning Billy realized, that he was absolutely in her power. His life and fate lay in this fragile girl's hands and she didn't even have a clue about it. He trusted her like no one else and he couldn't imagine his life without her. She was the main reason he wanted to live his life decently without hiding and running away. Because he loved her deeply and sincerely and he was eternally happy that she answered his feelings.

The storm had blown itself out, giving the way to a new and sunny day. Looking at the young yesterday's bride, the man stroked her head tenderly, receiving a sleepy groan in response. Billy chuckled softly to himself and shifted a little to take a lying position beside his wife. His strong arms embraced her petite body adoringly while his lips left a feather-like kiss on her forehead. Tomorrow they would fly to Santa Barbara and spend a wonderful week of their honeymoon there. That trip was a wedding gift from their friends. Chris, Jill, Leon and Claire booked a room for newlyweds in the most luxury and expensive hotel of the Golden State's city. Billy still wasn't that close to those guys, but they were Rebecca's very good friends and they always took care of her and helped her. He was even surprised that they took him in—a complete stranger—to their little company. They were indeed honest and good people who cared about Rebecca and her wellbeing. He still remembered the words Chris Redfield said at their first encounter:

"_If Rebecca says that she knows you and trusts you, than I have no reason not to trust you as well". _

Man, that was pleasant to hear. Billy was grateful to all of them for supporting his wish to marry Rebecca and helping them to prepare everything for the ceremony. And now their wedding gift would be just at the right time to forget about the sour beginning of their married life and fill their memories with bright and carefree colours of their honeymoon, which would start the next day at sunny Santa Barbara.

With those thoughts Mr. Collins kissed his beauty's slightly parted lips lovingly and then put his chin atop of her head, closing his eyes and letting his mind drift away in a land of dreams and wishes.

After all it was still too early in the morning and they both needed to get a good rest before meeting each other again and share a good-morning kiss.

And who knows where that kiss will lead them to…

**The End**

**A/N Yes! I did it *waves a white flag* after having a fever and being ill for several days I have finally finished my Birthday present for me and the continuation for "Let Me Go". Well… I really didn't plan it, but sis said that this story can be a prequel to "His Venus" too ^^; (which means the story tells about Billy and Rebecca having their honeymoon in Santa Barbara). So, it seems that we have unintentionally written a trilogy about Billy and Rebecca :XD: Oh, well, we are happy, hehe. **

**Thanks for reading, guys! I really hope you enjoyed this story. Please, leave your reviews and make this Birthday girl happy with your impressions! ^_^ **

**Good luck to all of you! **

**With best wishes,**

**Kit2000 **


End file.
